Don't Ask, Don't Tell
by bendita15
Summary: Things change for Naruto when Sasuke is deployed to Iraq. AU


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

Author: bendita15

Rating: PG-13 for a couple of swearwords

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fanfiction.

Summary: Things changed for Naruto when Sasuke is deployed to Iraq. AU.

A/N: Writing a dialogue-heavy, POV-inconsistent, few-word sentence fic was quite the challenge. Happy birthday to EternalDreamer92!

"I'm going to Iraq." Systematic shut-down.

Outburst. "You what?! You really? Do you have to? Why?!"

"It's a crime not to go in wartime. You know that. We both knew it would eventually happen. It's one of the reasons we prepared our wills and made funeral plans."

Silence. Sasuke reaches forward and takes Naruto's hand. There is little to say. "When do you leave?"

"Thursday."

"I'll drive you to the airport and go as far as I can." Stubborn determination. A week. "Are they going to keep you there for a long time?"

"I don't know."

Heaviness. A shrug, a grin. "That means yes. I'm glad I know that about the military. They keep you in dangerous places forever." False mocking cheeriness. A glare. Silence. What is there to say?

Stomach aches. Panic. Dread. Covered up by the usual loud bluster and the color orange. He's going into a war zone. Best to assume it's all over and he'll come back in a pine box. Because of the next of kin declaration thing, Naruto will get the flag.

They are quiet and gentle with one another now. There's not much time left.

The airport is loud and crowded. Businessmen scurry by, jabbering loudly into their cell phones. Click-click-click. Shouting. Voices over loudspeakers. Flights are on time. "This is as far as I can go." Military ID. Empty. "You call me when you get there safe." Nodding. Empty. The flight is on time. The first one is seven hours. Then, there is a three-hour layover. The second flight is ten hours, then through customs and a one-hour flight to their new base. Aching. Exhausted. Hungry. Sick thanks to flight foods.

Only about ten million ways to scream, "I'm different!" Painfully obvious they're military people, even more painfully obvious they're Americans. Just so tired. Major jet lag. And the time zone…eleven hours' difference. Massive culture shock, but no one is to blame. E-mail. Instant messenger. Internet. Naruto.

Empty. Alone. Alone in bed, alone in the kitchen, alone in the living room. No use in cooking. Takeout and microwave dinners. No one to greet when he comes home. Sometimes. Internet. E-mail. Sasuke. Instant messenger. Sasuke. He's still not here.

Injured?

No, he's fine.

Dead?

Of course not, how could he be on IM?

A conspiracy.

Naruto, you're an idiot.

I miss you too, Sasuke. How much longer until you're home?

Nine months at most, Naruto.

Nine months is a long time, Sasuke.

I know, Naruto.

Hey, Sasuke, I know you're a sergeant and all, but what's your numerical rank?

My what?

You know, E-something.

Oh. E-5. I sent you some photos in the e-mail.

Maybe they could get a puppy after Sasuke comes home. And if Sasuke doesn't come home, a big mean Rottweiler. Sasuke's like a Rottweiler. Everyone thinks he's so surly and mean, and possessive like a good guard dog, but he's kind and loving to loved ones. Just like a Rottweiler. They even have the same color hair. If Sasuke comes home, they could get a little fluffy dog, just to piss him off. When Sasuke comes home. He'll come home. Eight months to go.

You have one new e-mail. A photo. Sasuke's outside. Someone else took the photo. He looks normal. Army fatigues. Blue sky. Another photo similar to the first. Another. Sasuke's standing near a very tall, open fire. The last one has a small fire in it, and Sasuke's standing closer to it. Alarm.

I wasn't standing near them. Calm down. We were burning trash.

Oh. ….When are you coming home?

Seven months.

Fuck.

Yeah.

More e-mails. Only e-mails.

I'm not coming home. There's no way I can come home early. We've been over this.

Stupid war. Stupid invasion. Stupid government.

I'll be home, Naruto.

More military e-mails, redundant. Nothing that would upset a government agency, just talk of recruits and such. Asking questions about home.

Not much to say about that. Dark until the lights are on. Undoing the dead bolt sounds like a gunshot. Cold until the heat is on or a fire is lit. Still not cozy. Seven months. Eating mostly takeout. Seven months.

Nothing's really new. The pencil sharpener one of the guys got is shitty.

Why do you need to write stuff?

Sergeants have paperwork, idiot.

Oh yeah…huh…

Yeah.

You doing okay?

You're worried!

Shut up.

I'm good, Sasuke.

Okay, Naruto. Good night.

Good morning, Sasuke.

More instant messenger conversations. Sasuke has a new recruit who's an asshole. A homophobe. Worry.

Does he have gaydar? Does he know? Will he tell?

Naruto, we have this policy in the military? Remember what it's called?

Shut up, Sasuke. I know all about the damn policy.

Don't ask, don't tell.

Car bombs. Missiles. Bus bombs. Rockets. War. They can't leave each other alone.

Stop watching the news, Naruto. They want you to think it's scary. I'm alive. I'm here.

Click. The wills and funeral plans are set up.

I told you, stop watching news coverage of the war!

Invasion.

Click.

Four months. What's the symbol of a yellow ribbon, anyway? How are they supposed to be displayed? And dog shelters are loud. The dogs are sad. This sucks. Boredom. Loneliness despite internet talks. Takeout. Work. Something is missing.

Investigation. Fear. Fucked-over. Turbulent. Rocky. Chaos. Upside-down.

"Naruto. I have nine minutes."

"Sasuke! I—"

"I'm being investigated for homosexuality."

"How—"

"I don't know." Exhale. Broken. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Stress. Irritability. Fear. Resentment. Homicidal. Almost. Wanting to scream. Wanting to just curl up and sleep it off. But this is real. This is life and its punishments. Resignation.

Formal procedures. Paperwork. Never thought it would happen. Always knew it would happen. Not to blame. They're to blame. Other countries don't do this. Sadness.

Having to explain it to others. More formalities. Booking a flight home. Is there enough money? Packing. The unfairness of it all. Insomnia, but it's different this time. Sleeping on the plane. The first one, anyway.

"I haven't had a lot of sleep."

"What's going on?"

"My boyfriend's being discharged from the army."

Concern and sympathy. "I'm sorry." So much in the weight of those two words.

One-hour layover. Awake some of the second flight. Crying? Really? Wow. Well, it was a job for six years. There was pride and dedication. More tears. Sleep. Three-hour layover. Damn security checks! They're a good thing to have, just that the lines are too long. Running. Can't miss the flight. Made it! Sleep.

Home.

Jet lag. "Ugh."

"I know you just landed…we're taking a cab."

"Why are you nervous?"

Deep breath.

"I got us a puppy."

"…is it housebroken?"

"Yeah! He can already sit, stay, fetch and he responds to his name!"

"A shelter dog?"

"Yeah."

"Naruto, did you get a small yappy dog?"

"Yeah!"

"Why?!"

"Because you came home. You're alive and in one piece. You won't leave after this, Sasuke."

"I know."


End file.
